darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1044
Barnabas and Will bring the body to the secret room at Loomis House. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time. As Barnabas Collins embarks in a most dangerous mission, he and Will Loomis set out to steal the unconscious girl whose life force Angelique is using. If he fails, he may threaten the safety of many more than himself. But if he succeeds, he will gain complete control over Angelique. As a storm rages outside, Barnabas and Will break into Stokes' house to steal the body Stokes is using to keep Angelique alive. Will senses someone else is in the room and the ghostly voice of Hoffman tells them she won't let them take the body. Act I Will is frightened, but Barnabas is unfazed and tells Hoffman's spirit that she cannot rest because Angelique cannot rest either. Barnabas vows to a weeping Hoffman that he will help her rest in peace, and she allows them to take the body. Meanwhile at Collinwood, Amy runs down the stairs and sees Angelique sitting near the fire. Amy asks for Maggie, but she isn't home, and gets the same response when she inquires about Quentin. Angelique asks what's wrong, and Amy tells her that she saw Quentin entering Collinwood through a window. Angelique tries to pass Amy's story off as a figment of her imagination. At the same time, Barnabas and Will are taking the body away from Stokes' house, and Angelique starts to feel weak. Barnabas admits he feels guilty stealing the body without Julia's approval. At Collinwood, Angelique continues to grow weaker and runs out on Amy. Amy is still convinced that Quentin is somewhere in the house and goes to look for him in an abandoned part of the house. Angelique rushes to Stokes' house and discovers that her life force has been stolen. Barnabas and Will bring the body back to the secret room in Loomis House, but Julia still feels it was a bad idea. As Barnabas and Will talk in the secret room, there is a knock on the front door. Angelique walks in and demands to see Barnabas. Act II Will is shocked at her appearance at first, but tells Angelique that Barnabas is out with a woman in town and he is about to start writing. Angelique insists that she will stay and wait for him, and talks about how she never sees Barnabas during the day. Will gets increasingly nervous, but finally manages to get Angelique to leave when he says he wants to write in peace. In the secret room, Julia changes her mind and agrees to revive the body, which will hopefully destroy Angelique. At Collinwood, Amy is still searching for Quentin in a closed-off part of the house. She hears a door slam and footsteps, but manages to hide in time. In the drawing room, Angelique scolds Julia (still thinking she is Hoffman) for not following Barnabas like she demanded, and tells her the body at Stokes' house is gone. She orders Julia to go find Stokes at The Eagle and bring him to Collinwood. Meanwhile, Amy enters the tower room and finds the doll Angelique used to kill Bruno. Act III At Loomis House, Barnabas tells Will that they must find Quentin immediately because they can now prove to him that Angelique is the witch, not Maggie. Barnabas is convinced he is somewhere at Collinwood and orders Will to begin searching for him. Meanwhile, Julia returns to Stokes' house and tells Angelique that Stokes is drunk at the Eagle, and wasn't much help. Angelique wonders what to do next. She is confident that Barnabas has the body, but Julia tries to convince her that perhaps someone else took the body. Will arrives at Collinwood and Amy tells her that someone is using the West Wing of Collinwood as a hideout. He takes her to bed and tells her he will investigate. Julia reports to Barnabas at Loomis House. They agree they must revive the body soon before Angelique finds out they have it. Will enters the West Wing and goes to the tower room. There he finds many things that Angelique has previously used in her spells. He hears footsteps and someone enters the room. Memorable quotes : Will: You know, you don't know Barnabas. : Angelique: Don't I? : Will: You never know when he's going to be in. I think he has a girl somewhere. : Angelique: Oh, that's a girl I'd like to meet. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Julia Hoffman (PT) * John Karlen as Will Loomis * Denise Nickerson as Amy Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins Background information and notes Production * Denise Nickerson returns to the cast after an absence of 40 episodes. * Although the voice of Julia Hoffman (PT) is heard here for the final time, the character made her final appearance in 1036. * Closing credits scene: Hallway outside tower room at Collinwood. Story * Amy wandering around the west wing of Collinwood (1970 PT) searching for Quentin mirrors the story of Quentin haunting Collinwood from the main time-band. * GHOSTWATCH: Will and Barnabas hear the voice of Hoffman (reprised from the previous episode). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Amy: I'm afraid; Will: Must be careful Bloopers and continuity errors External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1044 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1044 - Weekend at Barney's Gallery ( }}) 1044m.jpg|Life Force 1044zg.jpg|Angelique & Julia 1044zi.jpg|Voodoo Category:Dark Shadows episodes